


The Croods: The Babies are Here!

by HansSolo98



Series: The Croods: A New Age [1]
Category: Dawn of the Croods (Cartoon), The Croods (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Geep edits, Guy and Eep Crood as parents, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sloth fluff, twin babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansSolo98/pseuds/HansSolo98
Summary: Now that Eep and Guy Crood have become newbie parents to the twins, what are they going to do?I’m not good with introductions so this is basically some edits/chapters of baby life with the twins. There will also be some nice, soft fluff to go along with your feels for this story!Note: I totally think that Guy, Eep and Dawn should be a poly couple so that will be explored too in future chapters!
Relationships: Eep/Dawn (The Croods), Eep/Guy (The Croods)
Series: The Croods: A New Age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128467
Kudos: 10





	The Croods: The Babies are Here!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have names for the twins yet so please write some suggestions down in the comments! Maybe I’ll do a contest to see which names are chosen.

“Ok, am I holding her right, Eep???” a frantic Guy Crood nervously asked as he attempted to cradle his newborn daughter. Only hours after Eep was in labor had she finally gave birth to the twins, a tiny baby girl and a fragile baby boy. Now, as the new family settled into their little home abode the Betterman’s lands they found themselves already immersed into parenthood, diapers and hungry cries included!

“Just keep rocking her, Guy. She’ll quiet down eventually” an exhausted Eep exclaimed as she rocked back and forth with her son in the chair the Croods and Bettermans had gifted the newbie parents. Unfortunately, after only a few hours of sleep had the twins decided to synchronize their needs by crying rather loudly at the time of midnight. 

Grug and Ugga Crood had offered to help Guy and Eep with the twins, but protests were pronounced by the couple as they wanted to learn firsthand how to handle the twins themselves. So, with an sigh the grandparents walked backed to their own respective rooms while Guy and Eep suffered in silence, or rather forced into a loud orchestra of unsettling screaming. 

Then, silence crept. The sounds of crickets chirping soon filled the small nursery as the tired parents looked at each other in astonishment. The twins had finally cried themselves to sleep, after many restless hours of rocking and singing sweet lullabies. 

Slowly had both Eep and Guy laid their son and daughter into their shared crib, tiptoeing away and blowing the candles out that formerly lit the room. Guy quietly closed the door and took his wife’s hand, walking back with her to their bedroom. Once they got back, both immediately fell onto the bed in exhaustion.

“Oh my god! I didn’t realize babies could cry that long. If I had a known that I maybe would have wished for one baby instead of two!” Eep laughed as she tossed her red mane and plopped herself onto the soft pillows. Guy looked to his mate, a smile forming across his face as he quietly admired the bravery and the strength his mate had gone through within the last 48 hours. The pain of labor, aftercare and finally the need for their new babies were something that Guy could never have imagined to expect, but it was a wonderful surprise indeed. He truly admired Eep and loved her, his chest feeling warm and his brain a little fuzzy with lack of sleep but admiration of what he was brought into. 

Crawling to Eep, Guy laid on top of her and stared down into her gorgeous green eyes. Both parents smiled then exhaustively laughed at their endeavors of handling parenthood with newborn twins. However, a smirk ran across Eep’s face that suddenly brightened up her complexion. 

“Hey You! You thinking what I’m thinking?” Eep slyly asked her mate. Guy’s smile then turned into a wonderful, and mischievous smirk.

“Yea, but let me lead this time. You deserve some relaxation, babe.”   
  


.............................

oooooooooooo let’s see where this story is going to take place next! Come back for more Geep fluff :)


End file.
